Yes Peter she is a mini Neal
by Mimms
Summary: What if Neal had a little sister who was just like him, except he doesn't know about her? Neal meets Evalynn Caffrey after Peter brings her to work with him and he finds out, to his surprise, that she is his 15 yr old sister. I am terrible at summaries, so if you read it and like it, please let me know! It would mean a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: You really don't remember?

"Hey, Peter? Can you guess who came to visit me?" Elizabeth asked her husband as he sipped his coffee before leaving for work.  
"No, who would come visit you before I even leave for work?"  
"A young girl named Evalynn. Can you guess who she is related to?" Elizabeth smiled excitedly. Peter sighed.  
"No, honey. I have no idea who she's related to."  
"Neal." Peter chocked on his coffee and struggled to not drop the mostly full mug.  
"Honey, please don't tell me that she is in the living room."Elizabeth nodded, still smiling.  
"El, I can barely deal with Neal! I really don't need a mini girl version of him, much less in our house," he said, almost hysterically.  
"Honey, just talk to her. She's really a lovely girl. And she looks just like Neal!" Elisabeth couldn't help grinning at that.  
"Mr. Burke, you work with Neal, right?" Evalynn spoke from the door way. She was trying to be polite and act very nice and proper. She needed his help getting to his work. (A) Because she didn't feel like walking that far. And (B) because she hadn't had any caffeine to get to walk that far at 6:30 in the morning.  
"You don't have to call me Mr. Burke. Yes, I do work with Neal," Peter answered wearily, as he rubbed one hand over his face.  
"Well then what do you want me to call you?" She asked, her small amount of patience coming close to an end. Despite that, she kept a pleasant smile on her face.  
"Peter; just call me Peter. That's what anyone who doesn't call me boss calls me. Neal, as usual, is the exception to that rule. And to quite a few other rules unfortunately."  
"Okay then Peter. Can you take me to work with you so I can see my brother? We haven't seen each other for… a long time," she said the last part quietly and Elizabeth noticed that sadness flickered across the girl's face as she did.  
"You know El, I think I just might be going to work early today. Can I take you? Of course; wether or not I will is another matter."  
"Honey..."  
"Please Peter?"  
"... Fine." Peter came pretty close to scowling as he pulled his jacket on and snatched his keys off the table. Evalynn grinned, feeling almost giddy with excitement, as Elizabeth gave her a thumbs up sign. Evalynn followed Peter out to his car after giving El a quick hug and whispering thank you to the woman.

Neal Caffrey noticed her immediately after stepping off the elevator. She was a little bit eccentric looking and quite eye catching, but some thing about her… was weird. He wasn't sure what, so he ducked behind a shelf and observed her, trying to figure her out.  
It wasn't hard to watch her, she was sitting in one of the conference rooms, which was all windows. Her sneaker clad feet were propped up on the table and she was nodding her head a little to music that was coming out of her pink and black earbuds. She was fiddling with her ipod touch in her hand and frowned once, then grinned. She went back and forth between those two expressions, tapping her foot as she did. He thought she was humming, but he wasn't sure. She looked almost excited about something.  
Her clothes were… different. Definitely not some thing Neal would ever consider putting on some one and having that person go out in public, but he was very into classic, chic looking clothes. Her outfit consisted of black shorts, a hot pink shirt and white blazer, a black and white diagonal striped tie, and black and purple converse tennis shoes. Her outfit was finished with a black fedora and black frame glasses. She wore an awful lot of black, he noticed. Her nails were painted a glossy shade of plum purple and around her petite wrists were a set of glittering bangles. A silver leaf cuff adorned her right ear. Three rings, one gold, two silver, were on her right ring finger. Her brown hair fell in soft curls to her shoulders.  
Suddenly she glanced up over the top of her glasses and through her bangs directly at Neal and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes were a grey blue/green and they were hard as ice, yet they seemed familiar somehow. He thought he would remember eyes like that if he had ever seen them, but he couldn't remember having ever seen them before. Her look startled him and he stepped out from behind his hiding place behind the shelf, his eyes never leaving hers.  
She set her feet back on the ground, took her earbuds out and started wrapping them around her ipod. Her face was emotionless. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Peter came out of the elevator and spoke from behind Neal. Carefully, he hid his surprise behind a suave smile as he smoothed his tie.  
"So Neal, I have some one who wants to meet you."  
"Really? A fan girl? I'm honored." He grinned deviously. Peter rolled his eyes and started walking towards the conference room and it's odd little occupant. Neal sprinted a few steps to catch up with Peter. Their paces were evenly matched and Neal quickly followed Peter into the room. The girl looked mildly at Neal, then smiled a smile that was anything but warm and fuzzy. She stood up and Neal removed his hat, as was polite when a man entered the presence of a girl.  
"Hello Neal. Nice to see after all these years. You never did come visit for Christmas."  
Neal tried to keep his shock from registering on his face, but it didn't work so well. She had caught him so by surprise.  
"Ah, do I know you?" He asked. Peter grinned and couldn't stop.  
"Of course you do, Neal George Caffrey. We are related." She rolled her eyes at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, a real smile.  
"Sorry, who are you again?" Neal asked, trying to hide the fact that it worried him that she knew his middle name. No one knew his middle name. Least of all his real middle name. She hesitated before answering.  
"Evalynn Caffrey." Neal furrowed his brow at her while he thought.  
"How do you have my last name?"  
"I don't. It's my last name too," she answered.  
"How are we-what do you-what are you talking about?"  
All the blood drained from her face and a look of terror flashed across her face.  
"Neal, when I said we were related, I meant it. We are related, very closely. Neal, I'm your little sister." Neal blinked in surprise.  
"I don't have a sister. I was an only child."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but if any one wants to read more of this, let me know and I will try to post a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: You're bugged, Neal

"You-you were an only child? How-how is that possible? I know you're my brother!"  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you. I'd like to but-"  
"Neal, " Peter warned."She's only fifteen, so don't even go there."  
"What? I was only-"  
"Stop, just stop. Both of you." Evalynn turned away from Peter and Neal, trying desperately to get her emotions back under control.  
"So you're fifteen."Neal said. She nodded."That means you would have been… How old were you when you last saw me? Hypothetically, I mean, since I have no recollection of having ever seen you before." Evalynn ignored that last part.  
"I saw you last when I was ten, during the summer. It was at my birthday party, so five years ago."  
Neal gave Peter the That could be possible. I was keeping a low profile then. It was a while before you caught me though, look.  
"Well, where were you living after that?"  
"At my boarding school. Why?" Evalynn watched his reflection in the window.  
"Just curious. Where are you living now?"  
"I'd rather not say. I am in an FBI office."  
"Oh come on. What is said in here, stays in here, right Peter?"  
"Neal, I'd like to believe you, but you're currently wearing an anklet. And chances are, you're bugged, so again, I would rather not say." She replied, turning to face him.  
Neal shrugged, absently fingering a small button on his gold watch. He wanted to know about her more than he was letting on and was going to set Mozzie on getting a any possible information on her as soon as he could.  
"Alright, alright. Fair enough." There was a moment of silence between them after Neal had spoken.  
"Neal, do you really not remember me?" Her voice was quiet and barely masking the hurt feelings underneath.  
"… I really don't. I'm sorry."  
"I see," was all she replied. She picked her bag up off the floor and slung one of the straps over her shoulders. She put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled some thing out. With a sharp flick of her wrist, she slid it face down across the table to Neal. He picked it up.  
"I suppose this wouldn't help at all, would it?" She asked, walking around the table to pause in the doorway.  
She looked over her shoulder to watch Neal's expression go from curious, to shocked. He blinked a few times at the slip of paper in his hand.  
It was a personalized post card. One of the ones you can get at a cheap tourist attraction where you upload a picture of yourself, or some family members and the place will print it out on a blank post card for you. The back was blank. On the front was a picture of a younger Neal with one arm around a young woman, Kate, and his other arm around a little girl, maybe eight or nine. They stood grinning in front of a tropical forest, like one you would find in the Amazon. Neal looked up from the post card to meet Evalynn's eyes. The little girl was obviously her.  
"Where did you get this?" he asked sharply. Impatiently, Peter snatched the post card out of Neal's hand. He glanced at the front, flipped it over, then looked at the picture again.  
"Neal, this is obviously you and Kate and… her. You must have-"  
"No, Peter. I have never met her before today, I swear."  
Evalynn inhaled sharply and started to walk through away from the conference room. Neal's hand shot out and grabbed Evalynn's upper arm, turning her back around to face him.  
"Wait, before you leave, how to I get a hold off you?"  
"You don't. I get a hold of you. And I won't. I'm much better at vanishing than Kate, you know. If I don't want you to find me, you never will." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away. Neal started to follow her, but Peter stopped him. Reluctantly, Neal let Evalynn walk away, wondering if what she said was really true, if she could disappear as well as she said she could. He was distracted the remainder of the day and even tuned Peter out for a while, at least until Peter smacked him along the side of the head with a rolled up stack of files.  
"Hey! No need to get violent, Peter."  
"Then pay attention."  
"I already know how he got out of the room, though!"  
"Care to explain it to me?"  
"… Fine. You see how the window is closed and seemingly locked?…"  
While Neal was explaining how the man had done it, Evalynn had slipped out of the building, and once she was out, she ran like a bat out of hell. After ten minutes, she stopped beside a water fountain and sat on the edge. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped around her knees, being careful to not lean back too far and fall into the water.  
"He doesn't remember. I can't believe he doesn't remember. What the hell was I thinking?"  
"I don't know. What were you thinking?" Evalynn's eyes snapped open and she glared at a short, balding man with black glasses who stood near by. He stood just to her left with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wasn't looking directly at her, but his words were obviously meant for her ears.  
"Who are you? And if you step any closer to me, I'll scream."  
"No need for that. I was just curious as to why you were so intent on talking to Neal." He said casually.  
"It's none of your business." She answered stiffly. He slipped one hand out of his pocket, to scratch the back of his head.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm curious again; did you see any birds in the park today?"  
Evalynn place her feet on the ground and closed her eyes, laughing quietly to herself.  
"I did." She answered."I saw a mockingbird."  
"What color was the mockingbird?"  
"It was dead."She answered flatly.  
"Oh… so, no hope then?"  
"No, no hope. Now leave me alone." She stood up to leave and walked right past him, realizing only too late that she had left her phone on the edge of the fountain. Her ears burning red with embarrassment at her idiocy, she turned on her heel and stalked back to the fountain. The man was gone now and her phone was lying right where she had left it. She looked around warily before she reached out to pick it up. A message blinked on the screen.  
Contact added  
Annoyed, but curious, she dropped her phone in her pocket before walking away.  
Now, to find a place to stay. she thought.

Yay! I finished chapter two. Chapter three is a wip right now. I'll try to put it up soon! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Look who's waiting for you

Curious as she was about the contact that was put on her phone, Evalynn decided to not even think about looking at it until she was some where semi private. And she needed to find some where to stay as she was currently homeless. But that was part of the price you paid when you dropped everything to find some one you cared about who lived in Manhattan, when you did not.  
She walked slowly down a side walk, her eyes roaming over shop windows, but not really seeing the displays until she came to a shop that had a black fedora with the eye of a peacock feather adorning it in the window. Evalynn stopped in front of the window, trying to see if she could see the price tag from out here. She could't so she slipped inside to find out. The shop keeper gave Evalynn a polite, but kids-don't-belong-here smile as she came in. Evalynn smiled back and quickly walked away as the bell over the door jingled as another person entered the store. She hid behind a mannequin wearing a ruffled black dress and floppy sun hat. The person who had come in, walked up to the shop keeper and they started to talk and talk and talk. Evalynn decided to just look at the hat and ignore the evil shop keeper.  
Slipping over to the window display, she found the price tag and flipped it over. It was seventy dollars. She sighed. She hated it when she found a hat that was really cool and really out of her price range. Putting the hat back where she found it, Evalynn looked up to see a (pretty) black woman in her late sixties watching her from the spot on the sidewalk where she herself had been standing not ten minutes earlier. The woman smiled at Evalynn. Her smile must've been contagious because Evalynn found herself smiling back. The black woman gestured to Evalynn to come out and talk to her. Suspicious as always, Evalynn wrinkled her nose a little and politely shook her head. The woman shrugged and walked away. Evalynn waited until she was well out of sight to leave the store, making sure to walk in the opposite direction.  
Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her contacts. It wasn't hard to find the new one as she only had one entry in it, a friend of hers that she was determined she would never need to call for help. The new contact's name was Neal Caffrey and Evalynn stopped, suddenly feeling cold. It had his number, the number of his boss, Peter Burke, and his current address. Who was that guy that knew Neal well enough to know all of this and put it on her phone?  
"Hmm." She said to herself, suddenly noticing that she had stopped walking. She slid her phone shut and put it in her back pocket and started walking again. She walked down the side walk and crossed the road to the park without really thinking about it. Evalynn took slow, easy steps as she walked around the park enjoying the sunshine, when some one spoke up from the bench to her right.  
"Well, hello again." Evalynn whipped her head around to meet the eyes of the black woman from before.  
"Um, hello..." Evalynn said carefully. She was a very cautious person when it came to people she didn't know. Cautious, like on the verge of paranoia cautious.  
"You have good taste, you know. That hat would've looked very nice on you."  
"Thank you." Evalynn answered slowly.  
"Come sit." The woman said, patting the spot on the bench beside her. Still wary, Evalynn hesitated.  
"My name's June."  
"Evalynn."  
"Come sit for a moment, Evalynn." June said warmly."I won't bite. I promise."  
Evalynn smiled and gave in to sit beside the older woman. Neither of them said anything for a moment.  
"Have I seen you somewhere before?" June asked suddenly, turning to look at Evalynn.  
"No, I don't think so." "You look an awful lot like my tenant is all."  
"Oh..." Evalynn couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"He's a very good tenant. Always pays his rent on time, very polite, has good taste in clothes and hats too. He works with a man named Peter Burke." June said quietly, trying to prompt a conversation out of Evalynn. Evalynn on the other hand, had no idea why June was bothering with trying to talk with her. But that last sentence caught her attention.  
"Really? What is his name?" Evalynn asked curiously. June laughed at her sudden interest in the conversation.  
"Neal. Neal Caffrey." "I thought so. He's my older brother." Evalynn said with a hint of pride. "I went to see him today, but..." She stopped and her smile dimmed a little and June noticed immediately.  
"But what, dear?"  
"He was too busy to see me." Evalynn lied smoothly. She felt a little guilty about lying to June; she was so nice, but Evalynn didn't feel like opening up to a stranger about all her problems and then trying to explain the whole situation with all its twists and turns and kinks.  
"I'm sorry, dear." June patted Evalynn's hand and gave her a comforting look.  
"Would you like to stop by for dinner tonight and see him?"  
"Could I? That would be awesome!" "Of course." June answered kindly.  
"Thank you!" Contrary to her usual self, Evalynn threw her arms around June's neck in a tight hug. Mildly surprised, June laughed and hugged her back. When Evalynn pulled away, June patted her cheek before turning to her purse to write out her address on a small piece of paper.  
315 Riverside Drive Manhattan, it read. Good, it was the same Neal Caffrey and this really was where he lived. Who ever added the contact on her phone really knew his stuff about Neal.  
"Seven o'clock sharp." June said with a smile. Eva smiled back and stood up as June did.  
"I will see you tonight. Good bye."  
"Alright. Bye." Evalynn watched the woman walk away and turned to walk in the opposite direction, like she always did after meeting someone.  
She hit the sidewalk along the main road and started muttering curses to and at herself for letting herself be pulled into doing something she wanted to do so badly, even when she knew it was a bad idea. Neal didn't remember her; there was no use pushing the issue.  
She clenched her hands at her sides and groaned, knowing that if June's house was anything close to how expensive she was, she couldn't show up to dinner in jeans and a t-shirt. Which meant she would have to borrow a few things from an old friend. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number she knew from memory, despite its lack of use. It rang three times before being picked up. Her friend was such an OCD perfectionist sometimes.  
"Hey, I'm calling in a favor; I could use a little help with somethin'. You busy?"  
"Always, but I'll make time. See you in ten at the square." The call ended before Evalynn could say anything else, but that was to be expected considering who she had called. Holding her phone in her hand in case her friend called back, Evalynn slipped both straps of her bag over her shoulders and took off at an easy jog to get to the square in the next ten minutes. If she was late, she would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Finally! For some reason, this chapter took forever to write! But now that it is finished, I am writing chapter four at the fast pace I wrote chapter one and two at. I have lots of ideas where I can take Evalynn in this world, so hopefully they'll work out on paper, erm, computer screen (lol), as well as they do in my head.  
And I wanted to say thank you to you guys who favorite and follow and subscribe and review. You are awesome! I love you all. :3  
Rebekah


	4. Chapter 4

Evalynn made it to the square with three minutes to spare. None the less, her friend was there first and Evalynn scowled when she saw him casually leaning against a tree truck. Her friend who owed her a favor or two, was a tall, beautiful blonde boy who was watching something off in the distance. He was lean with fair skin and peculiar blue eyes that always seemed to see right through Evalynn. He was wearing casual tan slacks and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows a little. He was her closet friend and she trusted him with her life. None the less, she hated it when she needed his help. Even if he did owe her a favor.  
Despite his apparent attention on something other than Evalynn, he had smirk on his face that irritated the heck out of her and she found herself nearly gritting her teeth. A black bag identical in shape and style to the one Evalynn was carrying herself, was lying at the base of the tree by his feet.  
Evalynn carefully sauntered near the tree making it look like she was oblivious to his presence. Just as careful and casually, He picked up the bag and waved with his free hand at an imaginary person behind Evalynn. They passed each other and swapped bags with such a smooth transition that you wouldn't have even noticed a difference if you hadn't been paying attention. At the last second though, he dropped her bag and caught her by the wrist, pulling her back. He wrapped one arm around her waist, hugging her against him and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She stood perfectly still for a moment before squirming out of his arms.  
"Cal!" She whined, giving him a playful shove. He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"I missed you. You only ever come by when you need something."  
Evalynn felt a guilty feeling swirl around in the pit of her stomach. She did only ever call when she needed something. She had done plenty for him in the past to earn a few favors, but he was a friend, a close friend, who shouldn't be treated that way.  
"I'm sorry," she told him truthfully, linking her arm through his after he picked up her bag. They started to walk and Evalynn felt a little more at ease being around Cal. He had that effect on people.  
"You ruined the pass you know," she commented suddenly. He laughed and Evalynn rolled her eyes.  
"So what, Eva?" he asked lightly. She frowned.  
"No one calls me that anymore," Evalynn said stiffly.  
"Well, either you're calling me a no one or you're going to learn to deal with it, because you will always be Eva to me. Eva," he answered defiantly. She sighed, knowing she was on the loosing side of the argument here. Cal was rather sensitive when it came to certain things and being called a nobody always hurt his feelings pretty badly. She wouldn't do that to him. Not after all the crap he went through during high school. All those times she patched him up after the jocks beat him within an inch of his life, when she had to relocate his shoulder after it had been pulled out of its socket, and when she had to pick him up off the floor after his self esteem had been shattered. That there was someone out there that was just perfect for him; all he had to do was keep looking. Evalynn bit her lip and Cal stopped when he saw the look on her face.  
"You're thinking about those hellish years of high school, aren't you?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked down. He didn't know what to say. He had always been the one needing her to be strong, not the other way around. He had no idea what to do and wondered how she had always known just what to say and do when he needed her.  
"Come on." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"That part of our lives is over and done with. Let it stay buried. Please, stop thinking about it. It will never stop hurting you if you don't let it go and I hate seeing you like this." Evalynn took a shaky breath and nodded. All those memories coming back, seeing Cal after two years and some months, Neal and his amnesia; all of it was pushing her to her limits and she didn't know how much she could take.  
Cal stuffed his hand in his pocket and gently pulled her along as he continued to walk. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, gingerly feeling the slightly raised scars from when Cal had slipped into major depression.  
"I stopped doing that you know," he said, referring to when he had cut his wrists over a year ago.  
"Good," she answered.  
"Come on, I need to find somewhere to change."  
They walked on a little way until they found a bathroom where Eva changed into the outfit Cal had brought. It was made up of white dress pants, a darker raspberry colored shirt with a little gold and black pumps and black nylons. She came out stumbling a little on the heels as she wasn't accustomed to wearing them and Cal caught her as she fell forward.  
"Calvin," She muttered.  
"You know I hate heels." Cal stood her back up.  
"And if you really truly cannot walk in those heels, you are sol because I am not giving you a different pair and you are not wearing your tennis shoes."  
"Converse, Cal. Converse," Eva teased lightly. He wouldn't be caught dead in converse shoes.  
"Same difference," he scoffed stepping away from her.  
"Alright," Eva said confidently.  
"I think I can do this. I can make it to June's house with out breaking my ankles."  
"Hey, can I go with-" Cal started to say. "No," Eva interrupted.  
"Absolutely not."  
"Aww. Please?"  
"No. I said no."  
"Fine. May I walk you there?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, you may, but you are not going in and you will leave before June answers the door and/or sees you. Got it?" Cal opened and closed his mouth a few times, completely shocked that Eva had said yes.  
"Okay," he croaked out. She laughed and carefully leaned down to pick up her bag and begin to walk away. Cal took a few quick steps to catch up.  
"So, what do you want to do for the next," he glanced at his empty wrist.  
"Nine hours or so?"  
"Something that doesn't involve me getting anything on these pants," Eva said with a smile, finally getting a pretty good at walking in heels. She tended to pick up on things fast.

Eva and Cal killed time until it was nearly seven. Then she told Cal where June's house was and let him guide her there. They stopped a few doors away from Eva's destination. Cal turned to Eva and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"What ever you do, please lay your napkin over your lap. White pants are a pain to get any kind of stain out of."  
"I know Cal," she answered.  
"And now that I know you're in town, come say hello once in a while," he told her.  
"I'll try."  
"Don't try; do," Cal answered softly.  
"Alright. I need to go. Bye Cal."  
"Bye Eva."  
Eva slipped away from her friend and up the steps of June's gorgeous house. Butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach and Eva suddenly felt sick. She hesitated and glanced over her shoulder at Cal, who gave her an encouraging nod and she rang the doorbell. The door was answered rather quickly by Neal himself. He was just as surprised as she was nervous, not that you could tell from the look on his face. Despite being a nervous wreck, Eva put on a smile and Neal let her inside.  
"Hello, Neal," Eva said politely, as the door closed behind her.  
"Hello again, Evalynn," he replied.

* * *

Okay, so I debated for a long time whether or not to even post this chapter because I almost feel like it is kinda pointless except to introduce Cal, who plays a bigger role later in the story. Unfortunately, I will be leaving until Christmas and will not be able to post any more chapters for a while. I will continue to write them though and will post them around Christmas time. Sorry! It can't be helped sadly. Please be patient with me. This will mean that once I get back, I will post chapters faster cause they will already be written. TTFN!

~Rebekah~


End file.
